Citrus
by sunflowerb
Summary: haynette: Olette was the incarnation of the color orange. She was bright, vivacious, energized, and she always smelled faintly of citrus. It would have been a sin for her to smell any different; like strawberries, for example...oneshot.


**AN: This is so far past its due, really. I've always adored Haynette, but never had an idea for a fic about them before. Haynette is one of my favorite canon-ish pairings. Canon-ish means that the pairing isn't exactly crack, but it isn't quite canon either simply because we don't have enough info about the charecters to classify it as one or the other. **

**I digress, it's story time.**

**Disclaimer: Two days ago I (in all of my seventeen-year-old glory) had a lightsaber battle with my 13 year old brother and 9 year old cousin. You think I own KH? (in my defense, we were waiting for the movie at this drive in theater to start, and I was REALLY REALLY REALLY bored)**

_Citrus_

Olette was the incarnation of the color orange. She was bright, vivacious, energized, and she always smelled faintly of citrus. This last trait was due to an obsessive paranoia with skin dryness. Olette liked her capris, but every girl knows that if you're going to wear capris daily, you have to shave your legs daily. Shaving daily led to dry skin which led to (in Olette's case) an addiction to citrus-flavored lotion.

Hence, her constant scent of oranges.

Kairi, they discovered, smelled like strawberries. That was when it really occurred to Hayner how unique Olette's scent was. Kairi smelled of strawberries, and Olette smelled like oranges. It wouldn't be right for either of them to smell any different.

The point at which Olette's scent really occurred to Hayner as important arrived when they told Sora that Kairi had been there-emphasis on "had been". Before he and his friends left, Sora had asked one question.

"D-does she still smell like strawberries?" He'd asked hesitantly, his cheeks a little redder as he posed his query. For a moment he got only confused looks. His blush grew. "See, my other friend and I got her this bottle of strawberry perfume three years ago, and she wore it every day and it never seemed to run out, so we used to call it the bottomless bottle of berry juice, and I just wondered-"

Olette cut off his speedy babble. "Yeah, yeah, she does."

Sora gave a relieved sigh and grimed. "I haven't seen her in a year, but I figure that if she still smells the same, she can't have changed too much, right?"

For some reason, that just hit Hayner hard. Sora cared deeply about this girl, (Hayner only discovered this after Olette had informed himself and an equally oblivious Pence) he hadn't seen her in over a year, and the first thing he wanted to know was what she smelled like. Not what she looked like; what she smelled like. Simply stated, Kairi was supposed to smell like strawberries.

Olette was not.

She arrived at the Usual Spot one day and Hayner immediately could tell something was amiss. It took him several minutes to figure out what. Pence and Olette were in the middle of a conversation when Hayner finally blurted out, "You smell different."

Olette looked startled. She blinked. "Me?"

Hayner nodded, frowning. "You smell like, like…"

"Strawberries," Pence supplied.

Hayner's frown grew. "Why do you smell like strawberries?"

Olette shrugged. "I'm out of my orange lotion. I found some strawberry lotion to use instead."

Hayner didn't reply, and Pence and Olette returned to their previous conversation. They were interrupted a few minutes later by Hayner stating, "You're not supposed to smell like strawberries."

Olette frowned at having been interrupted, and at Hayner's insistence on debating her choice of lotion. "What's wrong with strawberries? Kairi smelled like strawberries." Then she promptly returned to her conversation with Pence, leaving Hayner no chance to reply; not that he knew what to say anyway.

.** . **.

Olette sighed in aggravation as she kicked the blue backpack away from its current place on the floor in front of her locker. The girl whose locker was right beside Olette's had a nasty habit of leaving her backpack on the floor in front of Olette's locker, and Olette was really sick and tired of kicking the backpack out of her way every day. She knelt down on the floor and opened her locker. She paused, then reached into her locker to pull out an orange bottle with a little white ribbon tied on it.

. **.** .

Hayner swung his feet back and forth as he waited on his favorite perch in the Usual Spot. He smelled the citrus before he saw her enter.

She was smiling at him, and in the face of that smile Hayner lowered his gaze to his feet.

"Thank you," she said in that voice that sounded like orange, if orange could have a sound.

"You're not supposed to smell like strawberries," he reiterated, looking at the ground. "Kairi smells like strawberries. And you're not Kairi. You're supposed to smell like citrus."

He glanced up just long enough to see Olette smile, before returning his gaze to his twiddling thumbs. Suddenly the smell of citrus was getting stronger, until it was right beside him, and Olette's lips were against his cheek.

She pulled back and walked away to sit down on the sofa, as if nothing had occurred. Hayner found he was smiling in spite of himself.

Yes, Olette was the incarnation of the color orange. She was bright, and vivacious, and energized, and _bold_; which was why she wasn't supposed to smell like strawberries.

She was supposed to smell like citrus.

Oo**.**.fini.**.**oO

* * *

AN: I hope y'all liked it. I hope to write more Haynette in the future, but that all depends on what the plot bunnies drop in my head. And they seem rather stuck on Sokai.

* * *


End file.
